User talk:ElVampiroFumador
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ElVampiroFumador page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 22:54, November 3, 2012 Page for Jeff Is Back video in Spanish It was deleted because you don't need an entire page for it. You can just put the video on the original Jeff Is Back page itself. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank-You ElVampiroFumador, this is the original creator of the Jane the Killer story you dubbed in spanish a few weeks ago and I just wanted to let you know that I am very flattered and impressed at they way you dubbed my little pasta, even though I cannot speak or understand Spanish. I didn't even think it would reach dub-worthy, well, ever. I just wanted to say thanks and keep up the good work! :) PastaStalker64 (talk) 22:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) hola soy uno de tus fan y solo queria saludarte Samuelst (talk) 13:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC)